The Secret Weapon
by compelledtoforget
Summary: Jeremy has returned to the world of the living just after the final massacre. He's seems to be the only one and no one is questioning it, because they have hopes that he would help bring back Elena's humanity. He was meant to be the secret weapon to save her, but looks like she might not the only one that needs saving... [WARNING: M for smut in later chapters, incest, & blood.]


The house was empty. Elena could hear it. Even with her strength slowly diminishing, she could still hear the silence. Though, it might of just been because she was so weak. She felt her eyelids flutter shut as she rested her head back against the bed. Her mind slipping into a state of slumber simply to kill time, but before long her eyes were prying open and her gaze shifted to the door. Footsteps.

" You look horrible. " Jeremy stated as he peered between the bars to the shell of his sister laid on the bed. He watched as she sat up at a slow pace and could see the toll the lack of blood had taken on her body. The last time he'd seen a vampire like this it was Katherine. Her features looked just as similar as the elder doppelgänger. The desiccation was slowly starting to catch up with her, but she didn't seem to care.

Elena glared at the male. She could feel her mouth practically watering as she listened to the sound of his blood pumping vigorously through his veins. She was starving. No humanity or not she needed blood, but she wasn't going to beg nor plead for it— but that didn't mean she could fake or even lie. This was the plan after all to make her weak enough to want to turn her humanity back on and what better person than Jeremy? A meal and her freedom all in one. Not to mention the fact that there was no one there to stop her. " Are you just here to poke fun or what? " Her word flowed at a weak pace as she scoffed.

" Maybe. Depends on what you're in the mood to do. " He stepped closer to the bars, tracing along the metal as he watched her dark pools follow his finger until he was gripping onto the bars and she arose as if she was in trance once his fingers had began to linger on the metal. " And it looks like you're hungry. So, maybe you should just turn it on and I'll get you something to eat. "

Elena rolled her eyes with a groan falling from her lips as her eyes darted from his fingers closest to her. He was dangling food right in front of her and aside from her freedom that was the one thing she wanted most, but she had a plan that she knew would only work with Jeremy. " Why should I believe you? I was trying to convince Stefan and Damon of the same thing and they didn't believe me. " The old Elena would of never lied to her brother, but she clearly wasn't her old, boring self any longer.

Jeremy could feel his brows furrow subconsciously as she spoke, " Are you saying you're ready to turn your humanity back on? " He almost could believe his ears, but after so many weeks of having this shell of a sister his mind was swarming with thoughts ad memories of the sister he'd always known. He missed her and would of given anything to have her back. " Why should I believe you? " He added hastily, there had to of been some explanation as to why neither Salvatore brother released her, but then again they could of just been busy. Something felt wrong about this, but it was being drowned out by his feelings. The undeniable feeling of having his sister back.

" Jer.. " Elena crooned in a soft, sweet voice as a fire lit in her eyes, burning with what came of as compassion though it was just a wall of lies to obtain her freedom. She breathed in as she brushed her fingers although his. " Please, Jer. It's me. I'm so sorry about how I've been acting, but I—I thought you were dead. " The final touch for her show, the water works, the tears glossing her dark hues as hers bored deeply into her brother's.

Any doubt was washed away as he watched her eyes fill with tears and her fingers moved along his. He breathed in slowly, feeling his stomach churn with what he wrote off as nerves or excitement. Though, the feelings were far more than that. It made his heart race and she could hear it.

The fast beating of his heart awaken her senses for more than just hunger. What was the cause of his sudden quickened pulse? She fought the urge to question it and instead used it to her advantage. Her fingers grazed along his, listening to his breath catch in his throat at her actions. She watched him tentatively as his gaze dropped to the spot where their fingers met. She had him right where she wanted him and with every touch of her fingers on his skin, he was slipping deeper into her manipulation.

" I missed you so much, Jer. I thought turning it off would help me deal with all of this, but.. " A dry laugh fell from her lips as she glanced away, giving the perfect performance to reel him in just enough to allow her the freedom she desired. She just needed to make him believe that she was better. That her humanity had been savaged and the switch had been flipped back.

Jeremy's tongue ran along his lower lip, trying to conceal whatever feelings that were inching to come to the surface. He knew it had been awhile since he'd been around his sister or even had a real conversation with her. Since his return to the world of the living, he had been staying with Matt. He was suppose to be the secret weapon to get her to turn her humanity back on. Which at this moment he was wondering if that was a good idea. His judgement grew clouded with every stroke of her fingers along his own. Why was this happening? Why couldn't he stop it?

" I missed you, too.. " He mumbled softly, letting his eyes find hers once more as he withdrew his hand. There was no real way to be sure if this was really the sister he'd grown to love, but he couldn't leave her locked inside. He stepped away from the door, strolling further down the corridor to find the room in which Stefan informed that there were blood bags. It only took him a few moments before he had returned with the bag in hand. He tossed to his sister through the bars, watching as she tore open the bag and drank.

The color slowly began to return to her face, giving life to her writhering body right before his eyes. When he was certain she was too distracted by the blood, he opened the door and entered. Letting it close behind him without a single care if he would be able to get back out. The male approached her cautiously as if she would pounce at any moment or that the closeness would reveal that she wasn't in the state that she claimed— but as Elena finished off the bag, she casted a glance in his direction, wiping the remaining blood from her lips with her tongue as she arose and stepped towards him.

" Thank you. " She added softly as she embraced him, burring her face into the crook of his neck. She could feel his pulse against her cheek, driving her wild with hunger. That blood bag wasn't enough and why go get more when she had him here to feed from.

He was shocked for a moment as he watched her every move in silence until her hands had wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. He rubbed gently at her back when her action finally began to set in and his heart caught up. Returning to it's previous pounding state as she touched him, " You don't have to thank me, 'Lena. I'm just glad you're back. " That was the first smile that graced his lips since he'd entered the house and she did the same, simply feeding into the lie that she spoon feed the younger Gilbert.

She leaned back as her smile formed, allowing him to see the plastered happiness on her face. Which she was almost surprised that he feel for. " I'm still a little weak and hungry. " She added, pulling away from him as she let her hands slide down his arm as she returned to the bed.

The feeling of her hand moving along his arm caused a shiver to run up his spine, thankful that she had broken their contact before she could feel it. " Well, I could get you some more blood bags? I think there were still some left. "

A swift shake of head was given to decline his offer. " It's not enough, Jer. I need the real thing.. " She glanced down shamefully. Every look, everyt gesture just added more to the web of lies that she was weaving her brother into. Though, at that moment she didn't really see him as anything more than a meal.

His eyes widened at her words, taking slow steps before he finally sat down beside her. " You want to feed from me? " He inquired hesitantly as she nodded instantly. Jeremy glanced away for a moment. It wasn't like he hadn't had anyone feed from him before, but something still didn't feel right about this. Even with his mind telling him no, her hand gazed along his knee up his thigh before down again, " Please, Jer. " Her dark hues pleading to the younger male as she continued the motion of her hand on his leg.

How could he say no? Easily in fact, but her touch made it impossible to think clearly and it made him want to give in to her every demand, no matter how dangerous or wrong it might of been. There was a gentle nod of his head as her face commenced to beam the second she saw his agreement. " Tell me if it's too much… " She crooned, trailing a finger along his thigh up his chest that made Jeremy quiver once more. This time he was certain she felt, but he couldn't bare to look at her to confirm it. Instead, his eyes slammed shut just before a smirk commenced to hint at the corner of her lip.

Elena leaned forward, allowing her finger that was touching him to move up to his neck. Her hand holding onto lightly to the side opposite of her. She breathed in, feeling his quivering beneath her fingers as she decided to move her hand else where, but not quite yet. " You're sure you're okay with this? " She honestly didn't care, but the old Elena would have and she needed to keep up her facade. Jeremy didn't say a word, he just nodded as she inhaled and when her mouth opened again her fangs were dropping down from their hiding place. She leaned closer to his neck, running her tongue over the spot she planned to mark with her bite. Jeremy inhaled sharply at the feeling. His entire body buzzing from the tip of her tongue on his skin.

This was wrong. The feelings and unusual emotions that were surfacing from her actions. All of this was wrong. He shouldn't have felt this way, but he couldn't stop it and when her teeth sunk into his flesh a breathy moan escaped his lips though he did his best to conceal by biting down harshly on his lower lip.

Elena had hardly notice the moan that fell from his lips as she bit down into his neck. The sweet necture filling her mouth as she savored every taste until she felt her trying to push her away and she cursed inwardly. Entirely too low a tone for Jeremy to hear. She wanted more, that was no where near enough.

Her hand travelled down his chest, toying with the hem of his shirt as he gasped and her tongue glided along the wound, licking up any blood she had missed. " Is something wrong? " She asked innocently into the shell of his ear. Her hot breath brushing against it as she listened to him suck in a breath and her hand breached beneath his shirt.

Jeremy could hardly respond. The only words able to be vocalized was her name , " Elena.." In a tone that he hadn't often used with her before.

Elena could see that right away. The change in voice, the tent in his jeans, the goosebumps rising in the wake of her touch. She tilted her head to the side slightly to peer into his eyes, quirking a single dark brow in response to his calling.

" We can't do this. " Jeremy tried to push away but her other hand had returned to his thigh, holding him down as the other exploded his torso. It was making it difficult to hide the tightness forming in his jeans with her this close.

" Who says we can't, Jer? Like I said..I missed you and I've heard the sound of your heartbeat from the moment I touched your hand earlier. You can't say you don't feel the same. "

He bit down nervously at his lower lip, the fingers beneath his shirt were now drawing circles along his skin. An action that could of easily sent him through the roof with desire, but he was trying to fight it. " I— " But he was silenced with her finger pressed against his lips.

" There is a part of you that wants this.. " She whispered as her finger dropped from his lips and back to his pants, running over the bulgde forming. " A very eager part of you.. " She was trying to avoid the smirk itching to form on her lips until he gave in, but that gentle touch of her hand seemed to do it. His eyes widened as he simply watched in awe before he was soon reaching out for her. A simple touch of the pads of his fingers on her thigh turn into his hand slithering up her sides, making her feel exactly what he had all along.

Without another word she was pushing him down onto the bed, but not before removing his shirt. She was finally able to see the parts of his body that her fingers were just roving over and she smirked in response, pleased by his descision to give into her. Her hands were soon replaced by her lips, kissing from the spot just above his jeans. Her lips only trailed up further as she heard him gasp softly and his fingers extended to her dark tresses, racking through them as she reached his neck and bit down with her dull teeth. Jeremy moaned loudly at the pain, but revelled in the pleasure it brought him as his hand in her hair snaked around her neck, pulling her face up to his as he met her lips were a rough but passionate kiss.

There was no more deny his feelings. He couldn't allow that for a moment longer. Not when he plump lips were kissing inches of his flesh that not many others had.


End file.
